Siblings Bond can Never be Broken
by Firebenderwolf
Summary: What would happen if there was an El Diablo and a La Diabla? Meet Venus, your average Belle Rave prisoner along with being Chanto's sister. When she gets word of the mission, she is one to sign up instantly. But is her freedom more important than her brother? I suck at summaries, I'm sorry. P.S there are Spanish phrases in here, sorry if you can't understand them.


**Hello everyone! FireWolfBender here, I am sorry that I have not posted in awhile. I have been busy and seem to forget to come on. Well on with the story!**

Venus was sleeping on the cold floor of her small cell when she heard voices coming from the cell next to her. "Look you can't make me and my sister fight." Chanto says when Rick Flag comes to the window of her cell, "Well look who is finally awake." A woman comes alongside Flag as Venus steps back slowly.

"Listen, I have a mission for you. If you don't want to fight, fine rot for all I care."

"What's the mission?"

"Venus! Don't you dare!" Chanto, her brother yells from the other cell.

"Finally, someone who wants to know. It involves saving Midway City."

"What do we get if we save it?"

"VENUS NIKITA SANTANA! Don't you dare sign up for that!" Venus ignores her brother and looks at the woman.

"10 years off your sentence."

"One more thing."

"And what is that?"

"Who are you?"

"Amanda Waller."

"Fine. Amanda Waller, I'm in." Venus stands up in her cell as fire wings come out of her back, "Why do I get the feeling that you are never going to listen to me?" Chanto asks through a peephole in the cell.

"Because I'm not."

"Well, if she's is in, I guess I am." Chanto says to Waller.

"Oh and sis?"

"What?" Venus asks walking around her cell, "Turn our wings off. Es brillante." Venus sighs and then turns her wings off. "Thank you."

It was about two days since the talk with Waller when Venus heard commotion outside.

"¿Hermano?"

"Va a ser bien hermana." Just then a whoosh sound comes up as Venus hears Chanto's cell opening and him falling out. At least six men come and surround him with one sticking a syringe in the back.

"Oh no." Venus steps back slowly. "Get ready for the second one!" She hears a man yelling outside when water comes into her cell and she is pushed out of her cell, "Let's go!" She hears people and before her vision can adjust, she feels a stinging sensation in her back. She passes out.

She wakes up to be tied in some sort of chair, "Great." she tries to focus on fire to burn the belts but nothing works

"Belts are fire-proof." A guard laughs as they go to a station.

"If you put anything in me, i swear you will be on the ground in less than-ARGH!" Venus growls as something is put into her neck, "You all are so dead!" She growls once more as they are then brought to a center where a lot of soldiers are walking around.

'Great just the place I need to be in.' She thinks when she sees Chanto smirk a little.

'Fácil' He thinks to her as Rick Flag comes to the center and begins speaking but the words don't match to Venus as she is not listening. Soldiers bring a bag, just then its cut open and this man comes out and punches a soldier as Flag pushes him against a truck and they have a conversation.

"Alright then,gather whatever you need." They go to cases and Venus opens it revealing her old clothes. "Harley Quinn nice to meet ya!" A woman with red, white and blue hair puts her hand in front of Venus.

"Venus."

"Oh that's such a pretty name!"

"Hermanita, hurry up." Chanto says to Venus as she nods, "Hermanita? What does that mean?" Deadshot asks Harley.

"Little sister. He is my brother." I say as I begin changing and so does Harley. I take up my old shirt where my tattoo on my side shows, "Oh what's that!" Harley points to my tattoo. "Santana. That's my name. Venus Nikita Santana."

"Venus.."

"Nikita. Like this, knee-key-ta."

"Nikita?"

"Yes." Harley nods as the two women finish getting dressed when they realize everyone is staring at them.

"What?" They say at the same time as everyone gets back to work when Harley begins talking with this one man, "Oh Venus this is Floyd aka Deadshot." Harley introduces as Venus mumbled a hello when they begin talking again.

Chanto then jumps in saying on how we are going to die. Venus roll my eyes as her mind wanders off and doesn't focus on anything until they get to a helicopter, "This is a Katana!" Flag says when this woman gets on the plane.

"This is Katana!' Flag says

"Let me guess, katana because of the sword? Nice model." Venus says casually as Chanto looks at her to shut her up but she just rolls her eyes, 'Stop trying to control me because you're not. I'm old enough to do my own actions.' She thinks and he scoffs back.

'No matter how old you are, you will always be my baby sister.' Venus doesn't say anything which makes Chanto know he struck a nerve.

'Hey I'm sorry.'

Venus ignores him and begins talking to Harley when Harley gets a message on her phone, "Who is that?" Venus asks silently.

"My puddin." Venus simply nods.

"Any special boo for you?" Venus shakes her head.

"Nope, never have. All because of someone."

"Well Diablo is a protector?" Floyd says mockingly,

"Diablo?" Venus asks looking at Chanto.

"That was my street name." He says simply not looking at Venus.

"Yet you didn't tell me. ¿Por qué no me dices en primer lugar?" Floyd and Harley look at each other as Chanto finally looks at Venus.

"Porque no quiero que sepas. Yo no quería en peligro."

"Puedo manejar yo mismo, He estado haciendo cada noche cuando te fuiste siempre." Chanto's eyes widen as Venus looks directly in his eyes.

"I left to protect you." Venus scoffs as the entire crew is looking at the siblings argue.

"Lies. You left to be a tough guy on the streets." Venus looks away as tears sting her eyes.

"Venus." Chanto says as she doesn't look at him when a blast hits the helicopter, "We're going down!" Flag yells as Venus holds on tight to the seat. They soon crash and get out of the helicopter when Chanto looks for Venus.

"I'm right here." Says a voice behind Chanto who turns and sees Venus clutching her jacket

"I'm sorry I always left you. I will never leave you on this mission." Chanto says hugging Venus

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Venus jokes as Chanto smirks

"Hey! Santanas! Let's go!" Flag yells at them.

It's been a while after they started walking when Venus strays away from Chanto and walk by herself.

"So what was that all about? You had everyone's attention." Harley says as she comes walking by Venus with her bat.

"Just some sibling fighting. Nothing new." Venus says defiantly as she sees Chanto walking by Boomerang and Croc.

"So what are you in the prison for?" Haley asks as Venus smirks

"You don't want to know." Chanto comes over

"Why is your sister in prison." Chanto laughs

"Let's just say it involves a burnt jail, a dragon and a proud brother." Venus laughs as Harley's eyes widen

"Well okay then. How bout you?" She asks Chanto as Venus sees her brothers eyes show hurt and anguish.

"Let's not talk about that." Venus says quickly as Chanto regains himself as Harley looks at them in confusion when she sees Flag stop

"Why did he stop?" Venus asks when she hears growling

"Chanto?" Chanto looks at Venus

"I hear it." Venus turns to look at Flag when she sees something coming toward them

"Incoming!" Flag yells as the soldiers start shooting and squad starts fighting.

"Chanto!" Venus yells for her brother but she can't see him when two monsters surround her against a car. Venus's hand starts glowing orange as a fire grows and she points it towards the monster as they scream and writhe away.

"Way to go Venus!" Floyd yells when all the monsters are destroyed and Chanto reappears

"Where were you? You left your sister to defend herself!" Harley yells when Floyd and him start disagreeing when Venus hisses in pain

"Venus, are you okay?" Katana asks her which gets the attention of Floyd,Harley and Chanto.

"Yeah I'm a clean cut." Venus says as she looks at her side where a red line is going.

"Hold on." Venus's hand glows orange as she presses it to her wound as she leaves it for about a minute. She then removes it for the red to be gone and her side has

stopped hurting.

"Woah." Harley says when Flag comes

"Let's move out. We are sitting ducks here." The squad starts moving when Chanto runs up to his sister

"Please hermanita, let me explain." With barely that sentence Venus stops dead in her tracks and looks at Chanto.

"No you let me talk. You said that you would never leave my side and when a battle starts you leave me! I had to defend myself like I have been doing forever! You always leave me when there is a fight so you can don't use your powers. Well guess what? I'm sick of it!" She storms away and gets to the front of the group when she gets by Flag leaving Chanto in a state of shock

"Sibling rivalry?" Flag asks as Venus nods

"Yep." Venus sighs as her hand glows orange and a single flame on her finger starts as she traces in the air something as Flag gets his gun ready.

"All done." Venus says as her eyes glow when a jacket appears in front of her as she grabs it and puts it on her. It is an orange color with black trim and the sleeves are fully grey. Flag looks at Venus with curiosity filled eyes

"My brother can't do this but I can." Venus answers his question and he didn't say anything.


End file.
